


Hollow Half-Blood

by KaizaDelmassy



Series: Hollow Half-Blood [1]
Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Major AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizaDelmassy/pseuds/KaizaDelmassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally Hades mortal children were just like any other Demigod child of the Big Three, that is to say extremely powerful but still fully human. However sometimes they were something more. Sometimes they were more attuned with his powers over death and became something else. Harry Potter happens to be one of these children and on his Eleventh birthday he finds himself thrust not into one new world but three of them. Arrancar Harry, Demigod Harry, Powerful Harry. This story is AU for all universes obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Hollow Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach or Percy Jackson. I’m not even sure if I’m the first person with this idea though I’ve never seen anyone else write a story like this.
> 
> My other stories are currently on Hiatus until I can get inspiration back for them. I felt doing something similar yet different to my other works would help get the juices pumping again. So please be patient with the other stories and I hope you like this new one.

Prologue: Hollow Beginnings

Harry sighed as he looked at his watch waiting for the minute hand to reach the twelve. He was currently lying on the floor of the shack he and his ‘relatives’ were in out in the middle of the ocean. In front of him was a drawing of a cake along with candles that he had drawn for his eleventh birthday, which would be ignored by his ‘family’ just like every other birthday. 

As the clock finally read midnight he was about to blow out the imaginary candles when he felt a burning pain in his chest that stopped him. He rolled onto his back and tore his shirt off so he could get a look at his chest since the pain was only getting worse. He gasped in surprise as he noticed the chain in his chest connected to what appeared to be a gaping hole where his heart should be.

In his panic he grabbed the chain and pulled on it tearing away the chain and leaving behind the hole in his chest. As he screamed in pain from the chain pulling away there was also a high-pitched, inhuman scream that could be heard. If anyone had been looking they would have seen black smoke with a vaguely human face fly out of Harry’s lightning bolt shaped scar being the source of the high-pitched scream. As the strange smoke entity flew away from the cottage in the sea a violent green typhoon of energy surrounded Harry.

Inside the violent storm of power Harry’s glasses fell off his face as he felt the energy doing something to his body. He wasn’t sure what exactly was happening though because he was too focused on the pain. He was aware that the energy was doing something to his eyes though due to a burning sensation in them. After what felt like several hours, though it was probably only several minutes, he felt a new sensation. It was like someone put cool plaster over the top of his head, as well as placing some around his right eye.

After that feeling the energy seemed to die and the plaster instantly felt like it hardened to smooth and hard helmet. He lifted his hand up and felt the mask/helmet combo. He noticed that on the right side above the part where the eyepiece was two horns seemed to protrude. While on the left hand side a Wing like protrusion jutted out. Harry also noticed an elegant sword lying next to him. It looked like a katana with a blood red sheath. The handle had emerald wrappings and the guard seemed odd. The guard was shaped like a circle with a triangle inside it, and where the blade connected to the hilt and guard made a line.

He gripped the handle of the sword that he knew instinctually was his as he heard a ripping noise. It was at this time that his relatives finally awoke, his aunt and uncle coming down the stairs and his cousin waking up on the couch. He noticed that his uncle was holding a shotgun before turning his attention back to the mysterious Tear in space that appeared in the cottage. Out of the tear stepped two rather unique individuals.

Both of them were wearing mostly white outfits with sandals on their feet and both had swords attached to their pants by a belt. Though there were differences in their appearance. The taller one had bright blue hair, what looked like teal make up under his eyes, some kind of jaw fragment on the right side of his face, left his jacket/shirt thing open revealing scar on his chest and a hole in his stomach that was similar to the one in Harry’s chest. Harry also noticed that he had blue eyes as the individual looked at him in mild curiosity.

The shorter individual had black hair, a half helmet like thing on his head, green eyes with slit pupils, green tear track like marks running down from his eyes, and unlike his taller companion had his uniform, for that’s what it had to be, closed. He was giving Harry’s family an uninterested look and neither he nor his companion seemed bothered by his uncle’s shotgun. As a matter of fact they seemed to find it amusing that he thought it would do anything as he pointed it at them.

“I don’t know who you freaks are but I’m telling you now to leave as you are Trespassing and I will.” Vernon was cut off as the shorter individual disappeared and instantly reappeared right in front of him gripping the shotgun’s barrel and shattering it in half.

“Be silent trash.” With that monotonous statement and the barest amount of force applied to Vernon’s chest the short individual sent the fat man crashing into the wall of the shack. Petunia screamed in terror at this but other then that did nothing, Dudley meanwhile was gaping in shock.

The blue haired individual laughing at the scene before he said something to his companion. “That fat tub of lard should consider himself lucky. If it wasn’t for all that padding even that weak of a blow would have killed him.”

“Enough Grimmjow. Grab the child and lets be on our way.” The short one said walking back to the tear with both of his hands back in his pockets.

The now named Grimmjow stepped toward Harry and offered him a hand. “Well come on kid lets leave this place and get you to the place where your changes will be explained to you.”

Harry was hesitant until he heard a new voice inside his head. “Go with him my son. Everything will be explained soon.” Nodding to himself despite his confusion at being called son by some unknown voice he took Grimmjow’s hand and let him pull him up. He followed the two into the tear wondering what was going to happen now.

Shortly after the three left the door to the cottage was knocked down by a Giant man who had come to deliver a certain letter to Harry. Unfortunately he had been held up by the storm that was raging at sea. So when he finally made it to the cottage he was to late and Harry had left with two unknown, and possibly dangerous, individuals. With a heavy sigh the Giant returned to Scotland to inform his employer.


	2. Chapter 1: Las Noches and Monster Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope still don’t own Harry Potter or Bleach or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 1: Las Noches and Monster attack

When Harry and the two mysterious figures that had come to get him after his strange changes stepped out of the other side of the strange tear they found themselves in a fortress of some kind. From what Harry could tell it was in the middle of some desert. A desert that apparently was an endless ocean of white. It also seemed to be perpetually night from what he could tell.

“So where are we exactly? For that mattered what happened to me?” Harry asked wanting to get answers after the night he had. After all he was fairly sure that people getting holes in their chests wasn’t normal. Both individuals that picked him up at the cottage turned to stare at him before one of them responded

“This is the palace of Las Noches located in Hueco Mundo the world of Hollows.” The taller individual, Grimmjow he recalled, stated. “As for what happened to you that’s a little more complicated. The process that changed you doesn’t usually happen to those that are alive you see.” Grimmjow paused there to let that information.

The shorter and apparently quitter one took up the explanation from there. “Your situation is a unique one. Your Father knew that your control of his domain would lean more towards the Death aspect then any other part. As such he knew about your impending transformation and sent us to collect you.”

Harry was still confused by that. He remembered a voice calling him son, but as far as he knew his father was dead. However his instincts had told him to trust the voice and they were now telling him he could trust these two. However that didn’t stop his reply. “But both of my parents are dead. They died when I was one. Though I don’t believe the way those things said they died.”

Harry was shocked when Grimmjow started laughing at that. “Kid I don’t know about your mom or her husband but your dad he ain’t dead. Killing him is almost impossible I mean sure it could be done but it would take a lot.”

“That’s enough Grimmjow. You know that he told us not to reveal his identity to Harry. The rest of your questions will be answered soon.” The shorter one sad before he started walking off down the hall. Grimmjow didn’t say anything and followed after him forcing Harry to follow them both.

“I know that the tall guy is Grimmjow since you’ve said his name but I haven’t caught your name yet.” Harry said to the helmeted individual. He kept his annoyance at the lack of information out of his tone surprisingly well.

“My name is Ulquiorra Cifer.” The helmeted Arrancar said. He then opened a door and held it open for Harry and Grimmjow. Grimmjow walked in first followed by Harry.

The first thing Harry noticed was that they had entered a kind of throne room. The next thing he noticed was that there were two more people with uniforms like Ulquiorra’s and Grimmjow’s. The male of the duo was about Grimmjow’s height and had wavy brown hair and blue eyes. The collar and very top of his shirt was open showing an animal jaw of some kind on his neck and a hole in his chest it’s position being the same as Harry’s own. Like Ulquiorra and Grimmjow he had a sword slipped through the belt thing on his pants.

The other individual was a girl a little older then Harry from her looks. She had green hair and a horned helmet on top of her head. The helmet had an eyepiece over her left eye and the horn was cut off on the left side there was also a flame design over the eyepiece. She had pink eyes, though he could only see her right eye, and was wearing an open vest that barely covered anything showing the hole located around where the sternum was. She also wore detached sleeves, extremely short shorts, and long white socks/leggings. He also noticed that she didn’t have a sword.

The brown haired man sighed tiredly as Grimmjow and Ulquiorra moved to the side and sat on bleacher like things. “I’m going to guess they didn’t really explain to you what a Hollow is did they?” He asked looking at Harry like he already knew the answer. Harry nodded his head anyways. “Alright well before that I think introductions are in order. My name is Coyote Starrk, though everyone just calls me Starrk. The twerp here is Lilynette Gingerbuck.” He pointed to the only female in the room when he introduced Lilynette and she was glaring at him as if hoping he would spontaneously combust.

When Harry went to try and introduce himself Grimmjow held up a hand to stop him. “We know who you are kid. After all your father came to us in person to ask us to fetch you. Though we were skeptical of who he was at first and you’ll understand when we take you to the camp Harry.” Harry just nodded at that and turned his attention back to Starrk.

They spent the next couple of hours going over what exactly a Hollow is and the different classifications. Harry was relieved to learn that as an Arrancar, and because of his unique nature he didn’t actually need to eat other souls. Though he could still get a small power boost from eating other hollows. Though he’d be able to get stronger on his own as well through training. He also was now aware that helmets/jaw fragments were their masks. Or technically what was left of them since Arrancar acquired their power from breaking their masks. Harry had also gotten one of the Arrancar uniforms. His resembled Starrk’s though he didn’t have any gloves.

At that point Starrk and Lilynette approached Harry. “Alright now that’s out of the way it’s time to deliver you to camp as your dad asked. Although we can’t take you directly into the camp itself since your father said it was a right of passage for your kind to make it through the forest and into the camp. We will take you as close as possible though.” Starrk said.

Harry nodded and watched as Starrk opened one of those tears, which he had learned was called a Garganta. He then followed Starrk and Lilynette through it and they arrived on a forest road. The could smell the scent of Strawberries wafting on the wind.

“Your dad said that the camp grows strawberries so follow the scent and the road and you should arrive in no time. Don’t forget that you can always come to Hueco Mundo to train your hollow abilities and that we expect to see you take us up on the offer.” Lilynette said happily.

Harry smiled and nodded to the two and then set off down the path. He heard the tearing sound indicating that they had headed back to Las Noches. Though Harry wasn’t exactly sure where this camp was he could tell it was fairly late, though not as late as it had been back home. He guessed it was somewhere around nine o’clock rather then two o’clock like his watch read. Still things were going well until he reached a hill with a lone pine Tree at the top. He could see an arch with letters that suddenly rearranged themselves from what Harry thought was Greek to read ‘Camp Half-Blood’. As he started to go up the hill he heard a roar behind him and turned around.

He paled as he saw what was standing there. It was a lizard with multiple heads from what he knew of Mythology he figured out this was the Hydra. He drew his sword from the sheath that was tucked in his obi and noted that the blade appeared to be darker then night and absorb light. The Hydra seemed fearful of his katana, and despite having just learned about Arrancar and Hollows in general he didn’t think their Zanpakuto’s blades were normally made out of whatever kind of metal his was. However a life or death situation wasn’t the best time to question that.

Since the Hydra seemed fearful of his weapon he struck severing one of it’s heads. Though he realized belatedly that it was a mistake as two more grew in it’s place and tried to devour him. He moved back to dodge the attack and deflected one of the heads with his blade. He yelped and had to jump further back when another head breathed fire at him.

After fighting the beast for a while longer people from the camp on the hill seemed to take notice and helped him take down the Hydra using flaming arrows to sear the neck shut as he lobbed off the heads. As he chopped off the final head and watched the monster turn to dust he barely had time to sheathe his blade before he passed out from exhaustion. Little did anyone know that when he woke up there would be pandemonium at the camp. But for now the centaur that had led the rescue party after one of the children of Apollo had seen the Hydra ordered his campers to take their strange new Demigod to the infirmary.

Chiron didn’t know why but he felt uneasy about the mysterious dark haired youth currently unconscious in the infirmary. He had the feeling that he had seen beings like the boy before. Not to mention the fact that the child wielded a Stygian Iron sword something only children of the Underworld could do. He was certain the child was some kind of demigod since he had been near the camp and attacked. Not to mention which monster had attacked him. Chiron was almost certain which god was the child’s parent and it didn’t mean anything good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yup another Cliffhanger I’m evil I know. However as I told the first reviewer on this story it’s called suspense it will keep you coming back hopefully. Next chapter Harry will be claimed and learn about the Greek Gods being real. You will also get to see the Campers reaction to Harry as well as Harry getting his letter.
> 
> Also before it comes up this takes place after the Lightning Quest though it’s still the same year. The Lightning Quest ended on the Summer Solstice, Harry’s Birthday is on July 31st. Due to time zone differences Harry technically arrived at Camp at roughly nine o’clock on the 30th. This means Harry will meet Percy and know that Percy is his cousin.
> 
> For the Bleach Universe the Winter War already happened and ended. The only Arrancar that survived are Harribel, Apachi, Sung-Sun, Mila Rosa, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Starrk, Lilynette, and Neliel. They are also now loosely allied with Soul Society, also Ichigo did not lose his powers because I’m not going through the bullshit that saw the return of his powers. Yes the other living Arrancar will appear eventually and yes Ichigo and some of his friends will make an appearance as well.


End file.
